


Slytherin

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Muggleborn Angela Ziegler, Puppy Love, Pureblood Moira O'Deorain, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Moira catches a girl leaving her bed in the middle of their first night at Hogwarts.





	Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> i love moicy

Moira O’Deorain was woken late into her first night at Hogwarts by the sound of one of the other girls shuffling out of her covers and sneaking out of the room. Blinking sleep from her mismatched eyes, the redhead pulled herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes, letting out a soft yawn before looking up just in time to see blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail fleeing down the stairs down to the common room. She hesitated a moment, wondering if the girl wanted to be followed, before pulling herself off of her bed in order to begin trailing after her with quiet feet and a curious, worried expression on her face.

When she stepped into the common room, she spotted the girl kneeling by the fire, and in the orange light of the fire, Moira could make out soft features and a few strands of golden hair loose from the immaculate ponytail on her head. She looked to be about her age, as well - another first year - but she looked upset, rather than excited or nervous like every other kid about to sleep in freaking  _ Hogwarts _ for the first time tonight. She hesitated, before approaching a little bit quicker, leaning over and tilting her head to study her carefully. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

The girl turned quickly in order to look at her, stormy blue eyes wide and a little frightened until she realized it was just another child there and not somebody intending to get her in trouble. She sighed heavily, and turned to look back at the fire. “I guess I’m just disappointed in how I was sorted. I was hoping for Ravenclaw. Heck, I would have taken Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I just never wanted Slytherin. From everything I’ve read, it seems to be the most evil house there is.”

“Are you kidding?” Moira interrupted, straightening up and puffing her chest out in a prideful manner. “Slytherin is a great house! It’s got a long, proud history, just as much as the other three. It’s considered a bad house, but that’s just because we come off as a little proud or creepy. Also probably because multiple people from Slytherin have turned out to do awful things, but so have people from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and probably Hufflepuff, too.” There was a moment of hesitation, and then she lowered back down to the other girl’s level, resting on her knees next to her. “Honestly, if you’re going to take that logic, then Hogwarts is an evil school. Being in Slytherin just means that we’re ambitious and cunning and clever and a bunch of other good things.”

The other girl was quiet for a few moments then, before she finally spoke in a quiet voice. “Some of the other kids on the express said that Slytherins are all bigoted and are obsessed with being purebloods. That a lot of them were Death Eaters, and when Voldemort rose again that none of them stood to protect Hogwarts but they either left or fought with the Death Eaters. I’m a muggleborn, and I don’t think I belong. I don’t think I’m welcome here.”

The redhead wasn’t entirely sure what to say in response then, only able to watch the other girl quietly. It had been a long time since the battle at Hogwarts, and Slytherin was supposed to have gotten a lot better, was supposed to have a much,  _ much _ better reputation. The way history saw her proud house, though, couldn’t be helped, couldn’t be changed, and if she was being honest, she found it pretty unfair. She took a sharp breath, and then spoke up again.

“My family has been Slytherin for generations. We’re pureblood, sure, but we aren’t elitists. My grandmother was in Slytherin, and she stood with Harry Potter at the Battle of Hogwarts, then she married a muggleborn. My parents are both Aurors, and work hard to keep wizards and witches and some muggles safe and alive. The history books it’s probably easier to get your hands on before coming here might say that Slytherins are awful, but they’re a little bit biased. The people who write them want to pin the issues of history on something tangible that they can point at and blame. And even if it was totally unbiased, don’t you think Slytherin would have been replaced by something else if we were all that bad?”

The other girl was quiet for a while, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sighed heavily, and closed her eyes, apparently thinking about what Moira said for a while - and when she looked back up, she still looked tired, but in more of a sleepy way than a depressed way. “I guess you’re right… thanks. What’s your name, by the way? I’m Angela Ziegler.”

“Moira O’Deorain!” She bowed, trying to appear professional, before extending her hand to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Angela. I don’t really know my way around the school that way, but I’ve heard plenty from my siblings about what it’s like, so I would be happy to help you around. Maybe we even have similar classes!” She was starting to get excited, but paused when she saw the look on Angela’s face, and quieted rather quickly before hesitating a moment. “That is, if you want. I’m sorry. I’m pretty excited about starting school here and I’ve never had friends before.”

Angela let out a slight laugh, a sloppy but lovely sound that made Moira’s cheeks match her hair for a split second, though she quickly shoved her hands in the pockets of her pajama pants and pushed those thoughts and feelings the heck down. “I would love to be your friend, Moira. Um…” she hesitated, and pulled her robe a little tighter around her body. “Uh, my twin brother got sorted into Gryffindor. We’ve never been apart before, so… that might be part of the reason I’m being a mess. Sorry for bothering you so late at night.” A small laugh.

“Hey, you weren’t bothering me, Angie!” Moira rested a hand on Angela’s shoulder, giving her a bright smile. “How about we just try and stick together, okay? You can count on me to be there for you when your brother can’t be, and it’s going to be okay. I figure the wizarding world must get a little bit weird to get a handle on. I’ve heard about the muggle world from my granddad, and it seems really weird. But I’ll help you get used to it, and I’m sure it won’t be difficult for you to make friends. You’re really pretty and you seem really smart and pretty great.”

“You’re flattering me,” Angela scoffed, though she was still smiling happily. “But that sounds nice. I’m really tired, though, so maybe we can keep talking in the morning over breakfast?”

Moira nodded, and reached a hand out to help her new friend up. Angela took it gently, and the redhead helped her rise to her feet. “That sounds good. C’mon, let’s go to bed. Hopefully we can get at least three hours in before we need to go upstairs and go to class and stuff.”

The blonde nodded, and together they headed back into the girls’ room.

* * *

 

It was the middle of their second year when Angela and Moira began arguing. It was just a small one, over something that Professor Longbottom had said mid-Herbology. It opened the door, however, to many, many more arguments, and a bitter rivalry over who was smarter, who was better, who was the top of Slytherin’s smartest grew from that. What was once a close and inseparable friendship formed in front of the fire on the first night of the first year was now nothing but cold sneers and glares in passing.

Angelo chose to continue being friends with Moira despite his sister’s bitterness, and he tried so hard to get them to get along again, and they kept promising each other that they would try and become friends again. However, every single time, another fight would brew, and they would storm away from each other promising not to talk again. It was an endless cycle, one that was painful but Moira was too proud to say she was sorry, and Angela was probably much the same, and so it continued with no clear signs of stopping for well over a year.

One night at the start of her fourth year, however, Moira found herself unable to sleep no matter how long she tossed and turned and kept her eyes closed. So she pulled herself out of her bed with a quiet groan, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pulling her robe over her shoulders as she made her way down to the common room, struggling to keep her eyes open. Maybe it was true that the best thing when you couldn’t sleep was to stay in bed, but if she was going to be stuck with insomnia she might as well get some of the homework she hadn’t done earlier out of the way.

She was cut off, however, when she looked up and saw the ever so familiar silhouette of Angela Ziegler hunched over in front of the fireplace. Moira hesitated, her hand in the doorway, and watched the other girl quietly for a few moments before slowly walking away from the staircase and towards her. Her heart sunk when she heard the quiet sniffling that hinted that her rival might be crying, and though she had tried so hard to be bitter, her first instinct was to run over to Angela to attempt and comfort her.

“Angie? Are you okay?” Moira asked softly, kneeling down to rest on her knees beside her just like she had three and a half years ago ago, resting her hand gently on Angela’s upper arm. The blonde started a little, her head snapping around to stare at her and her watering blue eyes bloodshot. Her hair was down for once in her life, gentle golden waves hanging just past her shoulders, and Moira felt her cold heart melt ever so slightly. Although the two of them had become rivals for a majority of their time at Hogwarts, they were one another’s first friends, and Moira wasn’t going to forget that.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the other girl gasped out quietly, wiping her tears out of her eyes quickly. “I’m just a little…” a moment of hesitation before she spoke up again. “Angelo and I got a letter from our grandparents the other day. “The… the omnic protests happening all over the place… my parents were paramedics and came to try and help somebody that got hurt, but… they died. They were killed.” A choked sob forced its way out of her throat, and Moira wasn’t sure how to react for a moment.

The redhead could only think to wrap her arms around Angela’s shoulders, and the blonde couldn’t help but sob uncontrollably and rest her head against Moira’s chest. She choked out some statements about how she wanted to go home, she wanted her brother, she wished they’d been sorted into the same house, and her friend could only helplessly hold her close. She wanted to tell her that it was alright and everything was going to be okay, but she had no way of knowing that, so she just held her.

Eventually, the other fourteen year old managed to calm down, her breathing slowing into little hiccups and gasps but more even than it had been before. Moira rubbed her back gently, and was startled when Angela suddenly turned to her and press a sloppy kiss against the redhead’s mouth. She squeaked a little, staying still and unsure of how to react, and her friend pulled away almost as soon as she leaned in. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she gasped out, cheeks bright red and more tears threatening to fall. “I’m sorry, I’m not myself right now, I…”

“Hey,” Moira cut her off, cupping Angela’s face in her hands and swiping the fresh tears away with her thumbs. “Angie, it’s okay. I know. I know. Don’t… don’t worry about it. You’re my best friend.” She hesitated, pulling in a shaky breath before hugging her friend gently. “We can talk more about that later, okay? Right now, just… just try and calm down. You’ll be alright. Are you going to leave for the funeral?” She gulped, praying that she was saying the right thing. That she wasn’t just making her feel worse, about the kiss and her parents’ death.

“Yeah,” Angela hiccuped out, leaning on Moira fully and sniffling. “Angelo and I are taking the train back home tomorrow and we’ll be back in a week.”

“Then we can talk then, okay? Or whenever you’re ready. Just get better.”

The blonde nodded, pulling away from Moira to give her a weak smile as she wiped tears out of her eyes with a few shaky breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> comments welcome!


End file.
